Meetings on Alderaan
Upon her return to Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa informed her father of the events of Ralltiir and how she smuggled a man named Basso off the planet. The soldier was restored to health during their travel home using the ship's bacta room, however additional steps were required to restore his memories. Several days later, the restoration was a success and the Organas learned that an imperial secret project known as the Death Star was underway. Specifics were not found in regards to this weapon, however the name sounded vaguely familiar to Bail Organa. In fact, on many a night, he would have mysterious dreams about a particular day in time when he and his allies were kidnapped and taken directly before the Emperor himself to be questioned regarding the Rebel Alliance. During this dream, if it were not for the sacrifice of Galen Marek during a rescue attempt, he felt that he would not of escaped. In his dream, the imperials drugged him prior to standing in the presence of the emperor, they were induced with a chemical compound that kept their senses dulled. However, with time, the dreams became less and less clear seeming more like reading a holonovel moreso than his own involvement being in it. The events of the Corellian Treaty Signing were clear to him, but with time the catalyst of the event faded from memory. He kept in touch with his fellow founders during the war, but that contact wavered as the dreams faded and his focused turned to his own planet more so than assisting the others in their attempts to restore the Republic. So when his daughter showed up with news that the Imperials were organizing a secret project to take over the galaxy, feelings buried deep inside of him came up to the surface. Bail Organa - "It's a Giant Space Station!" Leia Organa and Basso - "WHAT?" Bail Organa - "The Death Star, it's a Giant Space Station, I was taken there prior to the signing of the Treaty on Kashyyk." Leia Organa - "Father, I thought you said, you were taken before the emperor and that Galen Marek saved you". Bail Organa - "He did". Leia Organa - "But not on Coruscant?" Bail Organa - "Not at all, in fact, I must warn the others, Mon Mothma will need to know abou..." Just as he was about to finish his thought, the hailing signal of a communication from the palace guard interrupted him. Bail Organa - "What is it?" Unknown Guard - "Viceroy Organa, a delegation from the Planet of Raltiir has arrived and Commodore Tion has formally requested an audience with you and your daughter Sir." Leia Organa - "Oh the gods, he knows... how could he know? I didn't tell him anything father!" Bail Organa - "You have met with this man during your mission?" Leia Organa - "Yes father, but we did nothing to let him know that we were part of the alliance... I mean there was this incident on Kattada on the way back, but that had nothing to do with Raltiir, I promise?" Bail Organa - "Alright alright, we will meet with this Lord Tion, inform our GUEST that we will treat him for dinner this evening in the courtyard. Leia, have the staff prepare something tasteful, no sense in mistreating him until we know what he is up to?" Leia Organa - As you wish, father!" ***** In the courtyard of the Aldera Royal Palace, a large stone table was set up for a small feast. At one side of the table sat Bail Organa and to his side, his daughter, whom had taken the time to tie her hair into two small buns in order to cover her ears, a ceremonial hairstyle adopted on Alderaan. At the other end of the table, Commodore Tion sat rather stiff, looks of determination and uncertainty displayed on his face. Commodore Tion - "Viceroy Organa, your hospitality is indeed as generous as the rumours have indicated about your planet. You treat me like we have known each other for years." Bail Organa - "Your sincere gratitude is all one could hope for. Alderaan has always welcomed beings from all walks of life." Commodore Tion - "Indeed, but our Emperor would caution on the open-mindedness that could be given to ALL beings, certain ones we could do without, those rebels would be a good start." (At the mention of this, Bail took a careful approach to how he navigated the conversation) Bail Organa - "Those rebels have no place here I can assure you, Alderaan is a peaceful planet and we do not need to be involved in conflicts that do not concern us." Commodore Tion - "Yes, you know my planet has had it's fair share of run-ins with this so-called alliance, but meerly a nuissance, we shall crush them under our boot in due time." Leia Organa - "What brings you to our fair planet Commodore?" (Leia started to change the conversation) Commodore Tion - "Ah she speaks, why my lady, it is in fact for your sake that I have travelled the stars, since meeting you I have been captivated by your beauty and simply cannot lose you from my mind." Leia Organa shifted uncomfortably in her seat and replied - "I'm honored!" Bail Organa - "Have you come all this way simply to woo my daughter, Commodore? Surely, you have some other form of business to discuss?" Commodore Tion - "Well, Viceroy Organa, in fact I bring a proposal to you, I wish to marry your daughter in exchange to bring a treaty of ONGOING peace with your planet." Realizing the undertones of the threat in his guest's voice, and looking over at his daughter's nervous glances, Bail Organa chose to take the opportunity that was presented to him. Bail Organa - "Why, I must say, that sounds like a splendid idea!" Leia Organa - "WHAT?" As Bail predicted, his daughter took the response exactly how he imagined it, but took no heed of her. Bail Organa - "Now Leia, there will be none of that, Commodore Tion, let us treat to this occassion, this calls for a celebration of sorts, Leia, go get the aged Alderaan spiced wine I have been keeping since your mother passed. Leia Organa - "FATHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING..." Bail Organa cleverly looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye and winked. He gave her a smug look that she had seen too many times when she knew her father was coming up with a dastardly plan. ***** Several hours later, after many a drink was shared (Commodore Tion drinking far too many more than his hosts did), the conversation turned towards the Empire and her future plans. By this time, even Leia joined in on the ruse and move closer to sit beside Tion in order to make him feel welcomed. Bail Organa - "...Right? I mean, what right do the Rebels even have to stand up to the Emperor, they should just lay down and disband, but I almost feel like this war will take a very long time and waste our ressources on routing them out of their holes." (playing off her father's deception) Leia Organa - "I mean, what gives them the right to try and bring back the republic, our emperor is fairly leading our galaxy to a new age, but with these rebels constantly putting blaster shots into his repulsors..." Commodore Leia - "Don't you worry my dear, this war will all be over soon, the Emperor will see to that" Bail Organa - "What do you mean, does he have some sort of trick up his sleeve?" Commodore Tion - "Why yes, he's finishing up his weapon as we speak... in fact I am to take my ISD and go see the progress within a few weeks, I would be glad to show you how far we've come. Once it is completed, we will be unstoppable." Bail Organa - "But with this weapon, can the rebels simply just hide from it and hit us later as they always do?" Commodore Tion - "Oh, you don't understand (hic), but you will, once it is completed, there will be nowhere for the rebels TO hide, it has the ability to destroy entire worlds." Bail Organa - "Good, you bring glad tidings today, Commodore Tion" Leia Organa - "Yes, with this Death Star, we will finally be able to rid the galaxy of those pesky rebels. Now, about our nuptials, did you say that we could... (Suddenly, the glazed look of Commodore Tion turned from calm, to perplexed, to understanding, to horror as he realized the error in his judgment). Leia, realized folly sooner than the Commodore did and when he reached down to his holstered blaster to protect himself, Leia reached out and embraced his body with her arms, pinning him in his seat. Bail Organa - "Guards, GUARDS, quick come in here, HELP!" But as Bail uttered the last word, a blaster shot fired out into the night. And with it, most of the Commodore's face. In the struggle to keep the Commodore still, Leia could not stop him from grabbing his gun, however she did have the courage to reach down and fire the gun pre-maturely as the Commodore tried to aim the gun towards her father, as it pointed in the air she knocked it causing him to pull the triggered, at the same time, her reaching caused the Commodore to lean forward, his head falling into the path of the bolt. Blood spewed from his head as the guards arrived and his body slumped forward. Bail Organa - "We will deal with this Leia, don't worry, you did the right thing!, I have to warn Mon Mothma!" Main Page